


Imbalanced Perfection

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alpha Hannibal, Alternate Universe, Dark Hannibal, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, HannigramHolidayExchange, Heats, M/M, Morally Grey Will, Mpreg, Omega Will, Omegaverse, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, Slash, Tumblr: hannigramholidayexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Will Graham was an Omega. However, there was something wrong internally. His instincts as an Omega were nonexistent due to an imbalance of chemicals in the body, meaning he felt no need to submit to Alphas, and disliked being ordered around. While his Heats were ever present and surely something he dealt with each year, he wasn’t considered ‘good enough’ and wasn’t wanted by anyone. Then Hannibal came along.#HannigramHolidayExchange





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/gifts).



> This is my first entry for the Hannigram Holiday Exchange 2016 on Tumblr! This is for @thesilverqueenlady! Happy Holidays!
> 
> And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone reading! Let's end 2016 on a positive note.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Hannibal Lecter had certainly met many Omegas in his life. Had met many 'breeds' of Omegas. Had treated them when he was a surgeon and even now as a psychiatrist. He didn't hold much of an opinion on them other than the fact that they were needy.

And even the ones who were standoffish and moody, deeply wanted what other Omegas wanted. Deep inside, their chemicals worked in such a way to fix their minds and desires on one particular end. And it was always the same one.

Omegas healed. They didn't hurt anyone. The rarity of an Omega becoming a murderer was almost unheard of. And it only ever happened because their mate or pups had been killed before them. Therefore it was insanity that drive them to kill, not because they wanted to cause harm on their own.

Hannibal found them easy to handle in a one on one scenario, though he didn't really like it. They cowered. They tittered and batted their lashes in his direction. And among the socialites he associated with, there were young Omegas bred to act a certain way, because the general misconception was that Alphas wanted Omegas who rolled over and displayed their bellies at any sign of displeasure in their mate or chosen.

Hannibal could no longer enjoy the opera. In America, people were more brazen about their desires, tending to ruin his evening as they pushed their barely grown pups in his direction, hoping to snag his attention in one way or another.

Hannibal could appreciate the aesthetic view at least. They were attractive with their soft skin not marred by unwanted hair or blemishes. The air of innocence that was showcased and enforced for as long as possible in hopes of someone taking an interest at their protective feelings being summoned suddenly. Hannibal didn't particularly feel the urge to protect anyone. Ever.

Maybe it was because he wasn't ruled by his body or emotions.

Hannibal wasn't like the every day Alpha. Thoroughbred aside, he was just different.

A different Alpha, a different kind of killer. He was just different.

In his forty-six years, Hannibal had never been interested in anyone, be they Alpha, Beta, or Omega. He expected it to remain that way.

He was very wrong to assume such.

* * *

There was an Omega in the office. An Omega that looked disgruntled and probably wanted to be anywhere else but where he was sat. If Hannibal was the type to assume what others were thinking, he'd probably venture a guess that Jack Crawford was being eviscerated in the Omega's mind. It was a thought that brought a small smile to Hannibal's lips.

When Jack Crawford of the FBI had contacted Hannibal to ask for his assistance in profiling someone, he hadn't expected this. The man said nothing about the person who being profiled and studied, being an Omega. He simply said 'empathy disorder' and left it at that. Probably to avoid any chance of Hannibal refusing him.

Hannibal probably should have expected it. Only Omegas would have such high levels of empathy after all.

The man in the chair did not rise to greet them when they entered. He didn't seem to find them worth his attention, focusing instead on his cup of coffee - straight black, if Hannibal's nose was correct - and keeping himself glued to his seat. Not even a glance in the direction of the two Alphas despite how much displeasure he radiated.

When Hannibal was on his other side and able to look over to take in the full front of the man, he was given pause.

Hair. The man's face was actually covered in facial hair. Hannibal discreetly inhaled, double checking that the scent of Omega was indeed coming from the only other man in the room. And indeed it was. Though it wasn't as strong as when Hannibal had walked into the room. In fact, his scent was a little muted. Not as present as other unmated Omegas.

He certainly had the youthful appearance that Omegas were known for, though the facial hair which had thrown Hannibal for a loop, made him appear older. More rugged and mature than how Omegas were usually presented in society. If it was shaved off, he would probably look like a pup. This man did not fit in the mold just by his physical appearance alone. Intriguing.

Jack Crawford was speaking and Hannibal only paid him some interest, keeping his focus on the cannibal serial killer's plan, and the Omega that had proposed an interesting thought process from the Alpha.

"How many confessions?"

Crawford gave a lackluster answer involving the well known tabloid TattleCrime and one Freddie Lounds. She was a Beta who was stunningly skilled at slipping in and out of places without being noticed, which she used to her advantage to post illegal photos of crime scenes and people.

Betas were often overlooked by Alphas and Omegas because there was generally nothing special or important about them. Some Betas were resentful of that and made it their business to ruin Alphas and Omegas. Freddie was one of those individuals who wanted revenge.

One day she would step too far over the line. Hannibal looked forward to that day with relish.

"Tasteless," the Omega murmured with derision, his dislike of TattleCrime expressed perfectly in that one word. Hannibal couldn't help but concur. Also, Will Graham's voice was interesting. Not bell like in any way.

"Do you have trouble with taste?" Hannibal asked as he took the chair right beside the man who fidgeted just a bit, though if it was because he was nervous at being seated near an Alpha of Hannibal's status, or for another reason, Hannibal knew not. The man was an enigma.

Will Graham grabbed his coffee and with a roll of his eyes, said, "My thoughts are not often tastey." He took a very long drink despite how hot it was, finishing his beverage off within seconds.

Hannibal hummed, tilting his head a bit in an attempt to catch the man's eye, which flitted away immediately. He had either dark blue eyes, or green eyes. Hannibal couldn't tell, which frustrated him.

But this fidgeting wasn't fearful. Not the usual submission that Omegas displayed when tensions became too high in the company of Alphas.

"Not fond of eye contact, are you?"

As if challenging him, the man turned immediately, meeting his gaze straight on. Hannibal was assaulted with visions of blue. Shades of blue he'd never considered, striped into one man's eyes, creating a unique mixture of colors.

"Eyes are distracting," said the man, mouth tight with annoyance. He was very brazen, Hannibal noticed. "You see too much or not enough."

With another roll of the eyes, the man focused his attention on the wall behind Hannibal. "Especially when people around you are obviously judging you. _'His whites are really yellow, he must have jaundice'_ and _'burst veins are caused by hemorrhaging'_. So I prefer to avoid eye contact if at all possible."

Generally, Hannibal would take such rudeness as an insult and plan the demise of the one who caused it, but this man; this Omega, was different.

He'd never met an Omega who was willing to get mouthy with an Alpha.

Hannibal spouted off a very clear and direct response about the man's mind, watching as those eyes met his for only a moment, and turned wide when he had apparently called it perfectly.

The Omega sent a deadly look in Crawford's direction, and whatever he had planned to say, he held it in. Hannibal assumed it was a form of submission in order to prevent trouble, but then the Omega stood up and simply said, "Fuck off."

He stomped from the room, mumbling about psychoanalysis and how he was sick of it, and the unfortunate happenstance of him having to teach a class on it this very same day.

Hannibal was oddly charmed, especially when Crawford's jaw tightened at the direct insult made to him in the presence of another Alpha. The Omega had basically undermined the man's authority in his own territory and it was a glorious thing to behold.

"So that was Will Graham," Crawford finally said. "He's an Omega of forty-one years with an empathy disorder and a _chemical imbalance_ making him a bit… different from the usual Omega."

'Chemical imbalance' was said as if it was a curse. Or perhaps to Crawford's small brain it was.

Hannibal was more impressed than he had ever been before.

Will Graham was something new to play with.

* * *

Hannibal's good mood was soaring. After a successful morning where he'd prepared the lungs of the rude woman Cassie Boyle, he'd driven to the motel that Jack Crawford had given him directions for. Will Graham answered his room door wearing only a white t-shirt and a pair of underwear. He was not shy in the least. Not like other Omegas would be.

He had convinced the man to let him in and then feed him. Hannibal always had found pleasure in feeding people food. There was something about providing them with his kills that made him near jubilant. And to see the recalcitrant man accepting his offering and enjoying it even, made Hannibal proud.

Their banter was light, with Will Graham showing that he was even better than Hannibal had formerly assumed.

Hannibal didn't think anything could ruin his day. He witnessed Will's skills in action, got to see him bust a door down in a manner that an Omega would normally not approve of, and then witness the aftermath of him brutally shooting down their quarry.

Will Graham covered in blood was almost angelic, if Hannibal could be so dramatic. He excused his theatrical thoughts with the pure proof before him. He was allowed to be amazed.

The Omega was shaken of course, but he seemed to accept what had happened easily.

Normal Omegas would have broken down immediately. Will Graham simply stared as paramedics entered the house and loaded the still living daughter of their killer onto a stretcher to take her to the hospital.

And Hannibal's full interest was caught.

Not a normal Omega. Not simpering and whining for an Alpha. Not begging for someone to save him and protect him from the troubles of the world. Intelligent and attractive, capable of holding his own and not expecting anyone to come to his aid.

Something in Hannibal had clicked into place at the sight of the abnormal Omega covered in blood. The scent of his excitement and the blood of Garret Jacob Hobbs creature an almost mouthwatering bouquet. Hannibal almost salivated right there in the middle of a crime scene he didn't even partake in.

It was a beautiful image he would admit. One he wanted to see again.

Something had been made abundantly clear though. Will Graham was perfect for him. All he needed was a little shaping up.

The toy had become the mate-to-be in the span of two days. How amazing.

* * *

Hannibal awoke in the hospital room where he had been seated beside Abigail Hobbs' bed, and found that Will Graham was also in the room, in the chair on the other side of the bed. Instead of taking the sofa like anyone else would, he'd chosen the hard, wooden chair that lack any cushioning.

Such a strange man. A bundle of contradictions. He was basically a walking contradiction to what it meant to be an Omega.

As if sensing his gaze, Will's eyes popped open much like Hannibal's had. Their gazes met instantly, and for a moment, Hannibal swore that he couldn't breathe. It felt as if Will was judging him somehow.

"Thank you for helping," Will said then, voice low as if worried he would disturb the comatose girl between them.

Hannibal couldn't help but smile charmingly at that. Will sounded genuinely surprised that Hannibal had helped when he asked. Of course this could prove to aid him later on, which was one of the reasons why he'd saved the girl's life, but there was more to it.

While Will did not adhere to the usual Omega standards, he was still treated like a lesser being because Omegas should be delicate and treated carefully. So some assumed they were weak and treated them as such. They in fact, were not weak, not that some understood that fact.

Will must have liked that Hannibal did not seek to push him into the 'damsel in distress' category. Hannibal treated Will like a normal person, despite how abnormal the man truly was to his Secondary Gender. Hannibal did not act as if his SG was what made him a person. Because in all honesty, it truly didn't.

Hannibal was smiling at the other man, pleased to have somehow earned his favor just a bit. "How could I deny you anything, dear Will?"

Will Graham's flushed face was enough to set Hannibal's plans into motion.

The Omega was his. Anyone who tried to touch him would die painfully.

* * *

"They feel personal."

Hannibal never had to struggle to keep himself composed when in his office, especially if with a client. Yet with Will Graham as his unofficial client, he was having the hardest time of it.

The other man was alluring in a way that Hannibal had never witnessed before. He made Hannibal think things, and the doctor had to struggle and force his own mind into submission in order to avoid his thoughts straying into dangerous territory. He didn't know what even a whiff of arousal would do to Will at this point, and Hannibal was not ruining the progress made. Not in a million years.

Will was leaning forward, his elbows placed on his knees. He was obviously tired, and was barely awake, eyes drooping already.

"Omegas are empathetic in that they can feel emotions for anyone. That is not how _I_ empathize. I not only feel what others feel, my imagination immediately sticks me in the very same scenario where they felt such things, leaving me to watch as the scene plays out. I'd call it supernatural, but really it's just a nuisance. A burden."

Hannibal leaned back in his chair, legs folded casually, as if his mind was not jumping from various carnal thoughts all about Will Graham the Omega.

"I would hesitate to call is a burden, Will. It seems more like a gift to me."

Will scoffed. " _How_?"

"Your mind can stretch to patterns and thoughts of others without issue. You understand humanity in a way that few are capable of. It is almost supernatural, yes. Godly even. But if you learned how to harness this gift of yours, it would not seem like a burden."

"Well I don't want to be a god, but being in control would be great."

At that, Hannibal smirked and stood. He'd been hoping Will would say that.

It was time for some unconventional therapy.

In the cabinet in the back of the room, Hannibal kept a very well stocked supply of wine. Not his best, but certainly some of the better wines he had purchased. Often did he prefer to indulge at the office, on days when things seemed slow and his attention was diverted from one thing to another.

He retrieved the bottle as well as the glasses he wanted, and quickly set to pouring Will his own glass. The Omega cocked a brow at the offering but accepted it anyway, which pleased Hannibal. It was subconscious on his part, but not everything in him was rebelling against the natural Omegan mindset.

Instead of denying the man or demanding something else, he had easily accepted it.

And what charmed Hannibal so thoroughly, was that he scented the wine before tasting it.

Hannibal always did appreciate manners.

"I would like to offer my assistance in helping you reach the state of mind you require in order to make your life your own."

"Aren't you already doing that?"

Genial smile in place, Hannibal shook his head. "I am simply a paddle to keep you from going astray as best as I can. If I became an anchor, there would be far more influence from me. And you wouldn't have me simply commenting on how bad it is for your sanity and health if you continue to do what you do, I would actually be more of a mentor. Someone in which you relinquish some control to because you understand that you must learn. Meaning you would _listen_ when I have something to say and not brush it off simply because you don't like that it raises conflicts within yourself."

Will's gaze fell to the floor immediately, guilt shining in his blue eyes. He knew Hannibal was right.

"Then what do I have to do?"

Hannibal appreciated the aroma of his wine, breathing in deeply as his mind cleared. "Become my official patient. I find it tedious to have to give Jack Crawford weekly updates on you and what you have to say. Though I strive to word things in such a way that your privacy isn't impeded upon, I would prefer to not have to tell him anything about your personal problems."

He could see Will's reluctance in the set of his shoulders.

"Are you opposed?"

The man fidgeted. "What if you lose your license because you can't control your desires for me?"

That… had been unexpected, though Hannibal was not willing to show how unsettled he truly was. Will had somehow picked up on the fact that Hannibal was interested in him more than what was a strictly platonic desire to know him.

He was also touched that Will cared about his reputation and job. Even if it was only a little bit.

"Then what do you suggest? For my interest in you will not be quelled so easily, dear Will."

Will set his glass on the floor beside the chair. His hands moved toward his hair where he slowly began to massage his temples. Hannibal wanted to take over the position. To feel exactly what Will's body felt like. To learn if those curls were as soft as they looked.

"Okay, for some reason, you like me. A lot. I can tell. I can _feel_ it." Will's eyes dilated slightly there as they stared very tellingly into Hannibal's own eyes. "I'm not 'good' as the papers state. I'm 'broken' yet you want me for whatever reason you've thought up. I don't understand it fully. It's confusing. You can have anyone, but chose to show interest in me instead of others like Alana Bloom for instance."

Hannibal's nose wrinkled without his consent, but it would work to his advantage, so he didn't mind all too much. "Alana is a lovely being, but she is also too… soft."

The look Will sent him almost startled a laugh from within.

"In truth, she is intelligent and would make anyone lucky should she choose them for a mate. The fact is, the general Omegan attitude is one that I wouldn't say disgusts me, but I don't approve of it. I don't want a mate who will simply roll over and take whatever happens to them. I want someone that fights back. I never thought I would want to actually mate with anyone, and then you appeared."

Will flushed, skin turning a rosy shade of pink. It enhanced his youthful appearance, and didn't look strange with his scruff in the way.

"I can't say that I don't find you interesting anymore," the man admitted, eyes shifting in discomfort.

The revelation was enough for Hannibal.

"Allow me to court you, Will."

* * *

"You don't need to do this."

"I want to though."

Hannibal had invited Will to join him at the opera. And there was more than one reason for wanting Will's presence.

If he was seen in public with a particular Omega a certain amount of times, it would encourage other Omegas and their families to leave him alone if they knew he was in a formal courtship. And Hannibal couldn't help but want to show Will off. To gloat over how the Omega he had chosen was the only one good enough in his eyes.

Will was perfect in more ways than one, and Hannibal wanted everyone to know it.

Currently, he and Will were in Hannibal's personal tailor's shop, where Will was being fitted for a proper suit. Even though the man had attempted to reassure Hannibal that he had the appropriate attire suitable for the opera, Hannibal took great pleasure in having something made for his Omega.

To clothe Will in the finery he deserved was something Hannibal hoped to achieve when they were mated fully.

Garrison tsked here and there, grumbling about how Will was too thin and should put on some weight first. Hannibal agreed wholeheartedly, and had already set up a meal plan in his memory palace. He would see that his dear Will was properly fed on the regular and that he would want for nothing. It was a personal goal.

Will sighed as he allowed the Beta to mill about him. He answered questions when posed to him, but otherwise remained quiet. Will didn't like making small talk with people he didn't know. It took him almost a month to get used to Hannibal, so Hannibal couldn't fault him.

Garrison and Hannibal traded comments and observations over which colors would best benefit Will and which would make others salivate over him.

All the while, Will fidgeted in discomfort, but allowed the two men to continue.

Hannibal was pleased.

* * *

Will was acutely aware of how everyone was looking at him as if he was something to devour. Yet Will wasn't going to grace any of them with his attention, because there was only one person here that he was even remotely comfortable with, and that was Hannibal Lecter, if truth be told.

The blond Alpha(thoroughbred Alpha at that) was looking at him like Will had just presented him with the Holy Grail. Like Will was the most amazing thing in the room. The thought made the profiler flush. Never before had anyone looked at him with such intensity. Usually it was just lust and or undisguised want.

Hannibal lusted, yes, but he seemed to be looking for more than a quick romp in the sack. With the way the man watched his every move and how he acted whenever he and Will were around others, proved that Hannibal was envisioning something more for the two of them. More than just a friendship or a quickie in his office.

Will didn't fully understand just why Hannibal seemed to prefer him, especially when Alana was much more stable in a sense, but he took the man's words as truth.

Hannibal wanted him. Somewhat broken and chemically overwrought Will Graham. The Omega that no one wanted to saddle themselves to, but didn't mind making harassing comments to.

Will's chemicals were all over the place, making it difficult for him to pick up scents of others. Therefore he was not affected by the arousal of those around him. He could sense ire or desire, but he couldn't smell them. This left him unaffected by the natural Omegan reactions when being confronted with such things, which apparently made him strange.

Because Will couldn't smell the threatening scent that Alphas released when they were angry or displeased in any way, he could not give the standard reaction. Because there was no fear in his body or worry over angering an Alpha, Will found himself going toe to toe with Alphas on a constant basis and feeling no need to apologize for defending himself against their stupidity.

When faced with a dangerous predator, the human body tended to have a physical reaction. Because Will's body wasn't properly wired and the chemical imbalance worked in the strangest of ways, Will didn't experience adrenaline highs or fear like normal Omegas did.

He was simply different. There was no explanation for why. He got over it years ago.

When he reached Hannibal's side, the man made it a point to reach for Will's hand and place a very telling and claiming kiss on the inner wrist.

"You look magnificent," the Alpha said, voice rough with barely hidden desire.

It was at that moment hat Will wished he could scent out the affect he had on the man. Just so he could be sure of Hannibal's words.

Will's suit was a dark shade of blue, his shirt a crisp white with a starched collar. He'd forgone the tie in order to leave his shirt unbuttoned just a bit. He _did_ keep the gold cufflinks that Hannibal had purchased for him. He knew that it would make the man incredibly happy to see them and Will found himself wanting to please. He wanted to see Hannibal's genuine smile aimed his way again, and what better way than to cater to the man's desires somewhat?

And as predicted, when Hannibal noticed the beautiful gift he'd given to Will, adorning Will's cuffs, the smile he bestowed upon Will was enough to arrest Will's breath for a moment.

Hannibal tended to only smile that way when looking at Will. It made Will feel special in a sense. No one else deserved that smile.

He chanced a glance at the man's eyes, and found them dark and full of want, but also pleasure. Something lingering right behind the smooth shell Hannibal had fashioned for himself. It was twisted and made Will shiver.

Whatever it was, he'd caught a glimpse of it.

And the stunning thing was, he wanted to see more.

* * *

Hannibal began the possessive movements about a month later. His hand found a permanent place on Will's lower back, where he would guide the profiler around.

It was intimate, and made Will flush all the more. Especially when the two were alone in Hannibal's home for dinner.

Hannibal lavished him with expensive food prepared with the utmost care and precision. Presenting Will with his hard work and enjoying how Will appreciated every effort.

Hannibal didn't expect his chosen Omega to stay home all day and cook and clean. That was probably one of the most appealing things about the man, if Will didn't factor looks into the equation. Add on Hannibal's appreciation for Will's differences, and Will found himself on the cusp of presenting for the Alpha on an almost constant basis.

That was a rare feeling. He'd only ever felt such once before, and not even for a person he'd ever met, but one he still knew pretty well.

The Chesapeake Ripper of all people. It was a dark secret that Will would take to his grave if he could. Something about the Ripper and his specific brand of darkness called to Will. He wanted it. To bathe in all of it. It was a strange desire, but Will never intended to tell anyone about it.

It was a secret he would never share.

Hannibal's warm hand on his back returned him to the present, where the man was leading him toward the front door.

Helping him into his coat, Hannibal smiled and leaned forward to place a soft and chaste kiss on his lips.

Many things could be said about Hannibal, including the fact that he adored the traditional courting methods. Will had a feeling it was a response to something from his childhood, but he wasn't going to pry. Nothing would pass his lips unless Hannibal relinquished the information willingly.

* * *

When Will attended the next opera with Hannibal, he found himself sticking much closer to the man than usual, and while it wasn't entirely for how he preferred Hannibal's company more than others, that was certainly part of the reason.

The other reason was because there was an Alpha and Omega pair glaring holes into he and Hannibal. Specifically, the Alpha was glaring at Hannibal and the Omega was staring Will down, no doubt with all hopes that Will would be set aflame.

The two came over, and the Omega introduced himself as Hannibal's patient Franklin. Will could practically feel Hannibal's dislike of the man and his annoyance. He wondered if Hannibal scented of it.

Tobias Budge was the Alpha accompanying the man. The who was didn't seem to like Hannibal. He was kind to Will when he spoke however, and Will understood the situation immediately. The man didn't know him, but found him the most interesting thing out of everyone else in the room. And he did not like that Hannibal's was the arm that Will was attached to. Did not like the obvious challenge Hannibal presented him with.

Hannibal's minor posturing wasn't making it any easier for Will to handle the sudden influx of emotions from all around him.

They left the opera that night, with Hannibal's hand tightening a little more than necessary around Will's waist. Will said nothing about it though. Secretly he liked it. It was the most possessive thing Hannibal done yet.

* * *

Hannibal came with Will to visit Abigail Hobbs at Port Haven, and the two spent their morning with the young Omega who was just a little too different than other Omegas to be considered normal either.

She didn't cower at the sight of Hannibal or Jack. Almost as if she hadn't been affected by them. She didn't form immediate bonds with Will or Alana just because they too were Omegas. Though she seemed more drawn to both Hannibal and Will, but that was because they had visited her enough when she was unconscious that her room was saturated in their scents.

Hannibal had scented a few things like Will had. Just because Will's body worked against him, didn't mean he wasn't capable of the same things. They both knew that upon awakening, she wouldn't feel safe and had tried to settle her down a bit by covering certain things in their collective scents.

So when they entered the room for the first time when she was awake, she wasn't exactly worried, though she was reserved. But not submissively so.

Because she wasn't reacting as she 'should', the doctors and nurses thought she was traumatized, but Will could see more. She wasn't exactly shocked about what had happened, but she was still sad over it. Not terrified, just sad. She had loved her father, but the revelation of the killing and cannibalism didn't alarm her as it should.

It made Will think that perhaps she knew all along, and kept quiet so long as it wasn't her.

He couldn't fault her if that was the case. Knowing your father was murdering girls who looked just like you, had to be harrowing to think of.

He didn't know all of her involvement, but Will didn't feel inclined to mention it to anyone yet. Especially since Jack was set to blame her for her father's actions because she was the only one left. Her involvement wasn't necessarily important, Jack just wanted a scapegoat, which annoyed Will so much that he kept his realizations to himself.

Jack didn't want to do his job the right way, so why should Will help him?

* * *

"Franklyn has confessed to me that his friend Tobias has been saying some very intimidating things as of late."

Will paused in his eating.

"Apparently, Mr. Budge has commented that he would like to cut a man open and play him like a cello."

Will's sigh echoed through the room. And he'd just listened to the killer's serenade that morning.

Budge was a creep.

"He owns a string shop in downtown Baltimore."

Of course.

* * *

That morning, Will hadn't expected to be attacked, but then again, nothing in his life ever went well for too long, did it?

He'd gone to visit Abigail on his own and found himself assaulted on his way into the building. And who should be the one to assault him? Tobias Budge.

Will hadn't expected someone to try to grab him, but damn it all did he fight Budge off. And the woman at the reception desk, who got a clear view of what had happened, had called the cops immediately.

Budge fled when the sirens sounded, leaving Will with a bloody nose as he ran away with a bleeding ear from where Will had managed to shoot him.

The nurses in the facility crowded around him, asking if he was okay and trying to bring him inside for medical treatment, but Will couldn't let himself be sidetracked.

He placed a call to Jack and described the situation as well as Hannibal's observations.

He then got into his car, ignoring the worries of the nurses, and drove out to Hannibal's office. Because when an Alpha felt threatened for the right of the Omega in question, they would go and challenge the Alpha that they thought was in the way.

* * *

Hannibal stared down at the dead body of Tobias Budge, and then the body of Franklyn. He didn't feel sorry for them, but there _was_ something he felt terrible for.

Hannibal had already called the authorities and informed them of the situation. He'd then sat at his desk, lamenting over what he had lost.

Tobias Budge barged into Hannibal's office scenting heavily of Will's blood, his shirt covered in the blood of the Omega. He'd gloated that he had killed the Omega because Will had denied him, and if Tobias couldn't have him, then he'd make sure Hannibal couldn't have him either.

Hannibal had flown into a rage of the likes of which he hadn't experienced since he was a child tearing apart the men who killed his precious Mischa.

Tobias Budge deserved to die, and Hannibal gladly killed him.

But now that the adrenaline had faded and he was confronted with only his thoughts to fuel the silence, he was morose.

Will. His beautiful Omega. The only perfect mate for Hannibal, was dead. Hannibal hadn't even gotten to properly kiss the other man. And there were so many things he'd wanted to teach him. So much he wanted Will to learn from him.

There was a sharp pang of loss. Hannibal had finally allowed himself to form a genuine connection with someone else and once again they were prematurely taken away from him.

Perhaps Hannibal was not meant to have a companion.

Hannibal sighed as he tried to steer his thoughts elsewhere so that his composure could return before he was swamped by drama

When FBI agents entered the premises, he was a bit baffled. But then miracle of miracles, Will Graham walked through the door, blood pouring down his face from where his nose was injured. It didn't look broken, but even if it was, Hannibal could only see Will's beauty.

When Will rounded the desk and leaned carefully against the edge, Hannibal couldn't help but admit, "I thought you were dead."

And in that instant, Will's eyes met Hannibal's, and the younger man reached out to run the back of his hand over Hannibal's cheek. "I was worried about you as well."

The revelation lifted Hannibal's spirits immediately, and the man turned his face into the soft palm of his chosen Omega. He placed a soft kiss on the warm flesh, enjoying how Will's skin flushed in response.

While this had been an unneeded hiccup, he wouldn't trade it for anything. If anything good came from this, it was that Will obviously felt something in return for him, and that was good enough.

* * *

Hannibal could scent the approach of Will's Heat. It was subtle and even as the days passed, the scent remained as such, despite the obvious regression of Will's good health. They'd already talked it out ahead of time, so Hannibal could prepare.

And finally, that blessed day came when Will's control finally broke while they were taking their dinner together.

Will dropped his fork and looked to Hannibal, making needy eye contact immediately. All of his emotions were translated perfectly in that one look.

He was in need and he would not be leaving Hannibal's home for the next week.

However…

"If you decide that you don't want to spend your Heat with me, I will take you to the guest room and leave you to your own devices."

The needy whine he received in response made him smile slightly. Will hadn't changed his mind.

"If you want me to assist you then I suggest you go and wait in my bedroom for me as I make a few calls and clean up here. Perhaps taking a cold shower will help you."

Will was out of his seat quickly, dashing for the stairs, leaving Hannibal to do breathing exercises as he proceeded to clean up at a moderate pace.

Will wanted him and had willingly gone to Hannibal's room. Will was in Heat and had chosen Hannibal.

Hannibal needed to cancel his appointments for the upcoming week as well as let Jack know that Will wasn't able to come into work for the duration of his Heat.

"Good luck," had been Jack's only comment.

Hannibal turned all the lights in the house off and ascended the stairs quickly, finding himself assaulted the moment he entered his bedroom.

Will was clothed in only a bath towel, his skin was damp and his chest was heaving as he fought to breathe.

Hannibal groaned into the kiss and ripped the the towel off his Omega's waist, enjoying how Will purred in response, rubbing himself up against the man, getting his suit wet in the process. Not that Hannibal cared.

Will's hands pulled at Hannibal's clothes, trying his best to remove them in his fevered state. Hannibal did his Omega a favor by removing his tie and tossing it somewhere in the hall.

"On the bed," he ordered, voice husky with desire.

Will did as suggested, giving Hannibal a chance to remove his clothing without further ruining his suit.

Will emitted a low whine. An Omegan Call of sorts. It was supposed to only happen when the Omega had found the one they deemed to be their perfect mate. Hannibal's response was to descend on his beautiful mate-to-be and possess every inch of skin.

Will writhed, moaning and pushing up against Hannibal's exploring mouth.

Hannibal's desire rose in response and he was quick to shove his fingers inside Will, testing the give and finding him properly Slicked up and ready for Hannibal to take.

The blond growled, pleased at how perfect his mate was.

"Please?" Will whimpered, pushing down against the intrusion.

"If we do this… you will be mine. Do you understand, Will?"

The Omega nodded frantically, but Hannibal wasn't having it. Reaching up to grip the man's unruly curls in a tight hold, he forced eye contact and repeated the question.

Will's eyes took on an almost distant shine for a moment, before he suddenly whispered, "It's you."

Hannibal's confusion was met with a whispered, "You're the Ripper."

He tensed, desire almost struck down by the very sudden non sequitur.

Will's hands reached for him, grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him closer. "God, _yes_!" the man moaned. "Yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyesyes!"

Confused, but not about to give up the only thing that made him happy, Hannibal lined himself up and pushed in, enjoying how Will one again let loose the Omegan Call.

Despite knowing who he was, Will still felt that he was the perfect mate for him.

The revelation caused a stab of pleasure to trail down his spine. Will really _was_ the perfect mate and nothing could convince him otherwise.

Hannibal took him low and slow the first time, making sure that Will knew that he was wanted and that Hannibal would care for him in every way he could. That his needs would forever be met and that he did not have to worry for anything any longer.

All the while, Will clung to him desperately, mumbling his adoration of Hannibal and his 'art' and how he wanted Hannibal to mark him.

Hannibal did. Happily so.

And for every round after, Hannibal would latch onto his mark with a fierce possessiveness, reminding Will of who owned him.

And in return, Will would bite him in response, keeping his own mating mark fresh and throbbing on Hannibal's shoulder.

* * *

"You're fine with my… activities?" Hannibal asked conversationally. He was frying up some eggs in a pan while Will sat, clothed only in Hannibal's favorite red sweater, sipping a cup of tea.

Will's face flushed. "I think your work is beautiful."

What amazing boy Hannibal had found.

"And for the longest time, the Ripper was the only person to ever make me… want to present."

Hannibal's body went stiff, desire curling in his belly as his breathing became strained.

Turning off the stove, he pushed the pan onto a cool burner and advanced on his mate.

Will's grin was fucked away quite thoroughly moments later.

* * *

Abigail beamed when they visited her a few weeks after the Heat died down. This was where Hannibal popped the one question he and Will had talked about at length over the past few months.

When Abigail was cleared to leave Port Haven, she would be adopted by both Hannibal and Will, who had moved into Hannibal's home along with his legion of hounds.

Abigail agreed wholeheartedly with their request, and thanked them.

And then said, "I hope I get a sister."

And so came the revelation of Will's pregnancy.

* * *

"Do I cut here?"

"No, that would rupture the artery and cause a mess. You cut two centimeters below _here_."

Abigail nodded, her concentration wholly on Hannibal's words. Hannibal was proud of her skill and how well she handled the sudden change in her life.

She took to he and Will quite well, and even took after Hannibal's favorite hobby with relish. Will couldn't be persuaded to join, not having enough interest in it himself, though the occasional kill was good. He did appreciate the gifts that Hannibal left for him though and would kiss his mate intensely when he got home.

So while Hannibal lamented the disinterest his love had in his fun, he was okay with it. Will supported him and was proud of him, and he even found his murder suit appealing somehow.

So it wasn't a bad thing that Will's didn't want to murder with him. Hannibal could still teach Abigail all he knew and soon they would teach the little one as well.

The two paused in their work as Will's footsteps sounded overhead. The door to the room opened and Will's voice echoed within.

"Excuse me, but I did not deep fry this fish just to have it sit in the cold. Hurry up! My feet hurt from standing for so long and I would like to have a family dinner."

With a shared grin, Hannibal took over the rest of the harvesting, allowing Abigail to go and clean up. He was used to this and could probably finish within five minutes if he hastened enough.

He was surprised at how well things had gone for him. He had the perfect mate, a perfect daughter, and now little Mischa was on the way, soon to grace the undeserving world with her presence.

For once, things had gone perfectly, and Hannibal was grateful.

A type of perfection that he knew not to take for granted.

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my Hannigram and Spacedogs fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Hannigram fics!


End file.
